


Acontece

by Eustakiah, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Aniverse, F/F, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Sexuality Crisis, Sim eu gosto de dor e sofrimento como soube?, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, sakura is too naive to notice her friend's love, she values their friendship ok
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustakiah/pseuds/Eustakiah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Pois Tomoyo era muito jovem e se sentia confusa. Ainda assim, sabia que era amor — e sabia ainda mais que nunca seria correspondida. Entretanto chorar não estava nos seus planos, já que suas lágrimas também machucariam àquela que tanto amava: Sakura Kinomoto.
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo/Kinomoto Sakura (unrequited)
Kudos: 1





	Acontece

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [It happens.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478001) by [Haikatsu (Eustakiah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustakiah/pseuds/Haikatsu), [ProjetoAniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse)



> Heeeey, how ya doin'?  
> Essa historiazinha foi escrita pro Yuri's Week 2020 do Aniverse  
> Eu TINHA que fazer uma centric!Tomoyo pra essa week, e aqui está ela!  
> Espero que gostem

Era primavera. As flores de cerejeiras estavam coloridas de rosa do jeito que Tomoyo tanto adorava. Pelo ar pairavam as pétalas, planando na brisa da estação espalhando seu doce frescor. Tão róseas quanto as árvores eram as calçadas, já que essas eram cobertas pelo tapete cor de rosa daqueles pequenos fragmentos de flor que caíram.

Normalmente, primaveras já eram memoráveis — contudo, Tomoyo nunca iria esquecer da brisa, da temperatura, de nenhum tom rosado e muito menos do cheiro do ar dessa em específico, pois, foi em tal época que teve aquela sensação em seu peito pela primeira vez. Assim como se sentia bem olhando para as cerejeiras, o mesmo aconteceu quando a viu chegando toda desajeitada, nos seus típicos patins. Foi como uma plenitude — sim, Tomoyo sentiu-se a garota mais completa do mundo ao encontrar com os olhos verdes da menina, tão brilhantes como esmeraldas, desesperados para não se atrasar. Cômica Sakura… Sempre tão… Ela mesma, sempre tão perfeita, genuína. 

Era normal Tomoyo estar feliz ao seu lado, mas naquela manhã foi diferente. A morena se percebeu pensando na amiga com frequência, e insistia em dizer que era apenas porquê gostava de sua companhia. Tentava desviar, distrair a cabeça. Entretanto, o pensamento jamais cessou: mínimas coisas a faziam reaparecer na sua mente, desde o verde vívido da grama, assim como suas orbes; aos brotos da estação que naquela cena voaram por volta dela.

Sakura estava tão linda. Não, não só linda. Era como se todas as flores que caiam curvassem-se diante de sua pessoa, tal se fosse uma divindade, numa cena tão bela aos olhos da Tomoyo que poderia tirar uma foto e guardar consigo. Que conveniente, justas pétalas de cerejeira envolviam a menina a quem nomeavam — quase como o destino. Ficou perplexa, paralisada, e todo barulho do mundo sumiu e deu lugar aos seus batimentos que aceleraram a medida que a amiga se aproximava.

O bom dia que recebera ecoou na sua mente. O timbre de voz tão doce, quase podia sentir o seu sabor. Não era novidade a gentileza dela, por que só agora isso lhe incomodava?

_Por que eu penso tanto nela, uma menina?_

Foi semanas tentando conter o sentimento. Um martírio que consumia sua sanidade com confusão, perguntas e mais questões e nenhuma resposta senão a que implorava que não fosse a verdade. No fundo, contudo, a garota reconhecia: isso que percebeu crescer em sua alma era amor. Estava apaixonada por uma menina… não, não uma menina qualquer, era Sakura Kinomoto, aquela que sempre esteve ao seu lado; aquela que sempre tentava fazê-la sorrir; a que chorou consigo, que a apoiou em tempos difíceis dessa sua curta vida. O carinho mútuo poderia ser a prova que tanto Tomoyo queria — prova essa que mostraria que o amor da menina de cabelos negros pela amiga tinha uma razão, mas sobretudo uma possível reciprocidade.

Engoliu a vergonha e decidiu ir de encontro com o real: contaria os seus sentimentos. 

“ _Sakura…_ ” buscou forças onde nem sabia que tinha. Coragem essa que criou na emergência apenas para tal situação. “ _Eu... eu gosto de você_.”

A resposta imediata para sua confissão foi um sorriso da pessoa especial. Não pôde evitar criar expectativas, bastantes expectativas, com o que viria a seguir — talvez não fosse a única, talvez Sakura sempre sentiu o mesmo. Mas o fardo de toda grande expectativa é o risco de cair numa fossa de decepção de mesma plenitude, e Tomoyo não estava preparada para a queda.

“ _Eu também gosto de você, Tomoyo! Você é minha melhor amiga_ ”

Um desentendimento metalinguístico. Parece que gostar tinha significados diferentes para as duas, e saber disso foi como uma flechada em seu peito, uma queima de suas esperanças. Amizade. Era tudo o que tinham. Nada mais, nada menos que amor estritamente platônico. Duas amigas, só isso. Ela é sua amiga, Tomoyo, como pode confundir as coisas?

Sabia que era impossível.

Como pode fazer isso consigo mesma?

Não, não tinha culpa por sentir o que sentia. Não escolheu ser assim, não escolheu amar sua melhor amiga. Era algo além de seu controle. Se soubesse do resultado, da dor que carregaria pela incorrespondência, jamais se apaixonaria pela Sakura. 

Que engano.

Em mil reencarnações, em mil universos, em mil realidades alternativas, se Tomoyo pudesse, sempre escolheria amar a garota dos cabelos castanhos. Sem arrependimentos, tampouco rancor — o faria não por masoquismo, mas porque amava amar a Sakura, independentemente do que a outra sentia de volta.

Assim, se negou a chorar. Mesmo com seu coração despedaçado sobre o gélido chão da unilateralidade sentimental; mesmo com dor que lhe matava a alma, Tomoyo permaneceu mascarada, disfarçado sua angústia com um semblante sereno e alegre que fazia até seus olhos rirem.

Tudo isso pois sabia que Sakura não queria vê-la triste, principalmente se descobrisse que era por conta dela. Tomoyo percebeu que a amava demais para fazê-la passar por isso — E se tinha uma coisa que Tomoyo não iria fazer, é se sentir culpada por amar quem amava.

“ _Acontece_ ” pensou, segurando o choro que lutava por liberdade “ _Mas por que precisa acontecer justo comigo?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> ai ai essa Tomoyo, né  
> só ela pra continuar amando sem ser correspondida...  
> ...  
> *chora junto* 
> 
> Anyway, queria agradecer a @VioletaVilar (spirit) pelo cuidado e paciência para fazer la betagem  
> sério, amor, vc é demais 
> 
> É isso, muito obrigada por ler até aqui,  
> bebam água  
> ah, e não esqueçam de checar outras histórias do [Projeto Aniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse)!  
> Até a próxima~


End file.
